degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2007
The graduation for Degrassi Community School's Class of 2007 took place during Season 7 finale. Overview The Class of 2007 consisted of Emma Nelson, Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt, Toby Isaacs, J.T. Yorke , Sean Cameron , Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks , Ashley Kerwin and Damian Hayes. They were the first class to attend Degrassi Community School as being 7th Graders in Season 1. Timeline Season 1 *Emma almosts gets raped by her online boyfriend. *J.T. runs for school president against upperclassmen Ashley Kerwin, but is bribed into resigning *Sean and Emma begin dating. *Sean begins a conflict with then upperclassmen Jimmy Brooks *Manny begins a conflict with upperclassmen Paige Michalchuk *The relationship between Sean and Emma ends *Sean is kissed by Jimmy's girlfriend, Ashley during an ecstacy-enduced high Season 2 *J.T. becomes friends with upperclassmen and previous bully/love interest, Paige Michalchuk *Emma's mother begins dating her Media Emmersions teacher, Archie Simpson, before getting married. *Sean begins drinking to relieve himself of stress *Liberty becomes equipment manager of the Girl's Hockey Team *Toby begins a relationship with underclassmen, Kendra Mason *Emma rekindles her relationship with Sean *Emma Nelson is suspended for refusing to take the blame for a food fight she did not intentionally begin. *J.T. attacks Dean during a basketball game after learning he raped Paige. Season 3 *Emma searches to find her biological father, Shane McKay, who was stricken retarted after a childhood incident *Manny transforms herself into a sexier look *The friendship between Emma and Manny briefly ends *Sean steals and pawns Mr. Simpson's laptop *The relationship between Emma and Sean ends once again *Sean begins a relationship with upperclassmen Ellie Nash *Sean emancipates himself from his brother and family *Emma begins a relationship with Chris *Manny begins a conflict with Ashley Kerwin *Manny finds out that she is pregnant and decides to have an abortion. *The conflict between Sean and Jimmy ends *Previous outcast Toby becomes friends with Sean, Jimmy, Hazel, and Ellie *The conflict between Emma Nelson and Alex, Jay and Amy begins *The relationship between J.T. and Manny begins Season 4 *Toby and Emma become friends with Rick Murray, who re-enrolls into their year *The friendship between Emma and Manny briefly ends *Sean saves Emma's life by grabbing the gun than Rick was about to shoot at her. *Sean unintentionally kills Rick *The relationship between J.T. and Manny ends *The friendship between J.T. and Toby briefly ends *J.T. becomes friends with underclassmen Danny Van Zandt *Jimmy returns to Degrassi in a wheelchair after being shot by Rick. *Spinner and Jimmy end their friendship. *Emma contracts gonohrea from Jay Hogart. Season 5 *Liberty gets pregnant with J.T.'s child. *Underclassmen Peter Stone bribes Manny with a video of her topless before sending it to twenty random people *Manny is kicked off the Spirit Squad because of her video *The friendship between Emma and Manny briefly ends *Manny gets kicked out by her parents and moves in with Emma *J.T. attempts to commit suicide by overdosing on oxycodone *Liberty puts her baby up for adoption *Ashley returns to Degrassi Season 6 *Sean Cameron is expelled after being framed for drug possession on school grounds *The conflict between Sean and Peter begins *Sean is jailed for drag racing and injuring a bystander, and Peter is put on community service *J.T. begins a war between Degrassi and Lakehurst *Alex repeats this year to earn more credits *Craig gives Manny crack cocaine *J.T. Yorke dies as result of a stabbing *Sean and Emma go through a pregnancy scare Season 7 *Trina is introduced. *Manny and Ashley ended their conflict. *Ashley drops out and tours with Craig. *The Class of 2007 graduate. Season 8 *Emma, Manny and Liberty start attending Smithdale together. *Toby becomes a game show host. *Jimmy is proposes to Trina. *Manny stars in Jason Mewes's film Mewsicul High. Season 9 *Manny comes to visit Jay and Jane, then returns to Hollywood *Emma drops out of Smithsdale *Liberty joins a sorority *Emma works at The Dot a causes The Dot to explode *Spinner and Emma get married in the summer of 2008, Liberty attends, while Manny, Jay and the Studz performs at their wedding Characters Main Characters *'Emma Nelson' *'Manny Santos' *'Liberty Van Zandt' (valedictorian) *'J.T. Yorke '(died before graduating) *'Toby Isaacs' *'Sean Cameron' *'Spinner Mason' *'Jimmy Brooks' *'Damian Hayes' *'Ashley Kerwin '(drop-out) *'Alex Nunez '(graduated at the end of the fall semester) Supporting Characters *'Trina' *'Chris Sharpe' *'Lucas Valieri '(drop-out) *'Rick Murray' (died before graduating) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Spinner-Manny Relationship *Spinner-Emma Relationship *J.T.-Liberty Relationship *J.T.-Manny Relationship *Jimmy-Trina Relationship *Jimmy-Ashley Relationship *Damian-Emma Relationship *Damian-Liberty Relationship *Damian-Manny Relationship *Sean-Emma Relationship *Chris-Emma Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Emma-Liberty Friendship *Emma-Manny Friendship *Emma-Toby Friendship *Manny-Liberty Friendship *Manny-Toby Friendship *Spinner-Jimmy Friendship *Spinner-Ashley Friendship *Toby-Liberty Friendship *Jimmy-Toby Friendship *Sean-Spinner Friendship *J.T.-Toby Friendship *J.T.-Emma Friendship *Sean-Manny Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Sean-Jimmy Conflict *Ashley-Manny Conflict *Spinner-Lucas Conflict *Emma-Manny Conflict *Emma-Chris Conflict *Spinner-Jimmy Conflict *Jimmy-Ashley Conflict *Spinner-J.T. Conflict Trivia *The first character introduced from this class was Emma Nelson. *This class was featured in the most seasons. Gallery 46dfs45.jpg 106_The_Mating_Game_146.jpg 107_Basketball_Diaries_013.jpg 107_Basketball_Diaries_050.jpg 431.png 817_toby_season5_002sm.jpg 1000px-Liberty_and_Emma.jpg 3434sda.jpg 4545sd.png 4564dd.png 7665.png Deg_721_10.jpg Emma_Sean_Season_6.jpg Friday_night_season_1_degrassi_emma_and_sean_semma.jpg ImagesCAISBVEB.jpg J_T__Liberty_Season_6.jpg J_T__Loss_(Rock_This_Town).jpg Liberty_S7.jpg LibertyEmmaManuellaToby.jpg LibertyJT7.png Normal_cap0072.jpg ProfLibertyVanZandt.jpg Sdgffdg.jpg Season8_(111).jpg Tumblr_lpkslfP5sG1r079i2o1_500-1-.jpg Tumblr_m5ovzmxL9X1rvc3t2o4_250.jpg Venus-pt-1-2.jpg We-built-this-city-1.jpg We-built-this-city-10.jpg We-got-the-beat-3.jpg We-built-this-city-12.jpg Tumblr inline mftal8Vbz81qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahaAx5C1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftac3PTUy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftabbdMPG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Graduation